My Story
by Theresa Rothoerd
Summary: The Rating: for chapters beyond 1 - Well, this is the story of a Jedi who became friends with Obi-Wan and Anakin. Totally fictional, and some plot inconsistences but . . . it's fun. Please R/R, tell me what you think will happen!!


My Story

Let's see, well, I only own a couple players in this entire story (not only this chapter) I own Theresa, modeled after me, umm . . . There's **him**. Who is he?? Review and tell me! And the villain at the beginning, he's mine too, but I won't tell you his name yet . . . (don't worry, you'll find out, in later chapters) Everyone else is owned by George Lucus, I'm not making any money off of this L it's just a way to pass the time. Please R/R!! I love feedback! Plus, this is my first SWFF, so by gentle, please. By the way, anything in italics is a thought (more specifically, a voice from the past) ENJOY!!

You never realize what you have until it's gone. I had a wonderful life. I was a Jedi Knight. Supposedly I was to be one of the best Jedi ever. Prophecies can be wrong . . . "Not this one, though." Master Jinn said I would never fall. I disagree. I guess I'll never know . . .

Just then, within my prison, I felt a presence. I walked toward the feeling. Slowly I rose to see the people. There were 3 of them . . . all Jedi. I recognized one of them, of course. You never do forget someone who sends you to this prison. The other two, I felt they were a master and an apprentice. I could feel their bond, how close they were. I watched the fight, the apprentice was knocked across the field and the master took his place. The enemy grabbed him, and threw him against the wall, and then he fell into the small pond, beside the wall. 

From somewhere inside me, I felt the Force. It was the first time I'd felt it in so many years. I grabbed my saber and ran. I stood, he did the same. He smirked at me, knowing me as well as I knew him. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead."

"I was," I responded, feeling his coldness, "until I saw you, hurting more of my comrades."

He chuckled to himself, and came closer to me, saber out. I took mine and blocked. The fight was as it was before, before the accident. He was stronger then I, but I was quicker and younger.

"My Padawan, I never thought you'd beat me."

I felt my blood boil, "The say I beat you, is the day you die." 

He shoved me to the ground and fled.

I felt my exhaustion. I glanced to my left, and saw the apprentice. I smiled and walked to him, and helped him up. He was bleeding badly from his right arm, "You'll be all right." He opened his mouth to say something to me, but I said it first, "Weren't there two of you before." Our eyes met, and I saw his panicked look. "Stay here."

I turned to the small pond. 

_What happened?_

_Just sit there, I'll be all right._

_Where is he?_

I dove in; I couldn't feel my injuries from the battle I had just engaged. I didn't even really want to save him. I really was trying to save **him**. I just saw **him** in my head. I barely remember going down, or coming back up. But I remember that apprentice's face when I did. His blue eyes caught mine; I was all his panic, all his love for his Master. I set the Master down and felt for a pulse . . . Nothing. There was something else I sensed, **/**/oh no//. I knew that presence as I knew my Master's. I glanced to this Master; he would die before They would get there. I put my fingertips on his chest and reached deep inside myself, the Force. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head, and then I asked for his life.

_No. No, stay away from me._

_You need to sit still, don't move._

_He's dead, isn't he?_

_Yes, he's dead, and if you don't rest, you will too._

He awoke and coughed up all the water in his lungs, immediately, our eyes locked. 

"Who are you?"

I chuckled, no one had ever ask me that, at least that I could remember, "My name is . . ." I looked, there he was, I felt my head unconsciously turn on my light saber, he advanced, doing the same. We met, but my hatred was stronger then his. I pushed harder on him then he did to me, he fell the ground and I pressed harder, I wanted him dead for what he did to me. 

"No, let him up you must, Theresa." I looked over, Master Yoda. Calm came over me, and I let him up and turned off my saber.

"I'll kill you." 

"Go ahead, Windu." I turned my head, and extended my neck, making it too easy to kill me.

He relented though. He grabbed my arm and put me in head cuffs. I couldn't help but smile, finally I was back with the Jedi.

I sat in my new prison. The other was just a prison of my mind, even though also in mind.

The door opened, it was that Master I saved.

"Hello."

"Hi." I smiled, half sarcastically.

"I wanted to thank you, for saving my apprentice and me." I looked up, his blue eyes were sincere. I moved over, he sat next to me. "What happened that you were there?" 

I chuckled, "I might ask you the same." 

__

I hate you.

You'll learn, you'll never rid of me.

Run! Just forget about me!

Never!

Just leave! That's an order!

This Master looked like **him**. Only that **he** would have been younger.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

I chuckled, "Everyone just calls me Theresa. Master Yoda found me when I was just a babe."

"My apprentice is Anakin Skywalker."

_It was your fault!_

She almost died.

A Master is to give their life for their apprentice.

Let not personal feelings interfere.

"He is very gifted, you can tell him I said that." I smiled. Smiling was something I had not done for so many years, now I was doing it all the time. Then, Windu came to her door, and he opened it.

"You're wanted, Theresa."

I stood and followed him, I left Obi-Wan there, but I knew he would follow. Windu tried to lead me, but I pulled my arm away. Neither of us had warm feelings toward one another.

He opened the door for me. The Jedi council was in front of me. Master Yoda rose and touched my wrists, the cuffs fell off. He handed my saber to me. He leaned toward me, "Kill you, he will. Disable him, you must."

I shook me head, "Why? Why should I fight?"

He smiled, "Freedom you will gain either way. But stay with Obi-Wan if you live, you will." 

My eyes were as wide as they ever could be, "Why would I want to be with him?"

Master Yoda just turned and nodded to Master Windu.

Master Windu turned and raised his saber. The Force was trying to control my body, telling me to raise my saber, to fight back. My heart would not though. He came up and struck me. My left side went numb. I turned to see the wound. There was a black line across my side, and blood was running down my side. Windu came back in, this time aiming for the throat. Voices were streaming in my head.

_I'll never help you!_

You're just being difficult. Perhaps you need some persuasion.

I closed my eyes; the moments seemed to go on forever. I heard everyone I'd ever known, talking at the same time. At the last minute, just when I thought it was all over, I fell the ground and Windu's saber glanced safely past my head. I grabbed my saber and fought back against Windu. There was a blur of sabers, violet and green. Finally, we broke, both having a saber at the other's neck. Master Yoda and Obi-Wan came from behind either of us, and tore us apart. Just then, I knocked Windu's saber out of his hand, and put mine to his throat. I smiled; finally I had won against him.

_Her Master infected her._

You mean she'll turn to the Dark Side too?

Yes.

No, this is not certain, no personal feeling here, Wace.

I turned, I felt danger behind me. Windu used the Force to control his saber, to stab me in the back. With one slash, his light saber was broken, and the danger had passed. I looked to Master Yoda, he was beaming.

_Who am I?_

You are who you choose to be.

Obi-Wan came up to me, picked me up and hugged me. It was the first time, in a long time I felt something for someone other than myself. Finally I had a friend.


End file.
